


A rare species

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Identity, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Omega!will, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Seizures, actually too much plot, disorientation, i didn't expect to write so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will woke up in a hospital after fainting during class. The tests made on him reveal a surprising truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. also, this is my first omega verse fic so be gentle and i am aware this may not be precise or exactly kept in the tone of such fics, so i'm sorry if i disappoint :(  
> You read at Your own risk xD

Will woke up in a room painted white. The scene before him was spinning and he felt dizzy but in a moment everything returned to normal. Will looked around and realised he was in a hospital or some kind of a clinic. He was lying in a bed with white sheets and there was a glass of water waiting for him on a small table by the bed. He was alone in the room and there was no other bed there. The place was meant for one patient only. Will tried to sit up but his head couldn’t handle the pressure and he fell on the bed again.

The temperature of his body must have been high as he felt he was sweating unnaturally and he wanted to take off all of his clothes. Then, he looked down and saw he was wearing only white hospital gown and his legs were almost wholly bare. He was not wearing any underpants. The fact made him blush and heat up even more. Why was he in a hospital? What happened?

Will tried to remember anything from before he woke up but everything seemed hazy. Only a vague memory of him fainting in the classroom flashed behind his eyelids and shed some light on the circumstances.

There was no clock in the room, no any other objects other than the bed, the small table and the glass of water. There were no curtains in the windows, only blinds through which Will saw the city when he turned his head. He kept lying in bed and then he fell asleep.

Will woke up again when the door to his room opened and a tall man dressed in white clothes walked in. He appeared to be a doctor as he glanced at Will with great concern and then headed for the door again. He returned after a short while with a janitor, who brought in a chair. The doctor thanked the man and asked him to leave and lock the door behind him.

The doctor sat in the chair placed by the bed. Will wanted to speak since he saw the doctor but his mouth felt dry and he couldn’t find the strength to make any utterance.

Time seemed to stop as the doctor looked at Will and then at the papers he was holding. He wrote something and, after staring blankly through the window for a few minutes, he put down the pen and the papers.

Will’s eyes were open, registering everything around him, though with confusion and a feeling of helplessness. The doctor was aware that the patient was not asleep so he grabbed the glass with water and with the other hand he lifted Will’s head slightly. The gulps were desperate and hasty so the doctor managed the glass not to allow Will to choke himself.

“Thank you.” Will said a little breathlessly and let his head fall on the pillow heavily. He was exhausted even though he spend the last few hours lying in bed.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter. I’m the one taking care of you here.”

Will nodded but still didn’t understand why he needed to be taken care of. Certainly, he was in a bad shape but he expected to be released home and taking care of himself there.

“Do you remember what happened?” Doctor Lecter asked and Will tried to act as if there was nothing wrong with him and nothing serious happened.

“I was teaching a class and I fainted. Probably because I skipped breakfast in the morning.”

Dr Lecter smiled warmly and then reached to touch Will’s forehead with his palm. Will flinched slightly but the doctor made a shushing sound and felt how his patient was burning.

“I must have a fever.” Will commented and cleared his throat. He wanted to leave this place immediately and collapse on his own bed, covered in blankets and waiting for the water to boil, to make himself tea with honey.

“I’m afraid this is not simply a fever, Will. May I call you Will?”

Will nodded again but his eyes betrayed the terror growing inside him. More than a fever?

“You have to stay here for the night. A nurse will take your blood and we’ll run some tests. Everything will be clear in the morning. Right now I need you to rest and not to worry. There is nothing wrong with you, Will.”

“But you said this is more than a fever. Am I sick?” Will asked partly horrified and partly relieved because maybe that was the answer to some of the latest events. If he was diagnosed with something, maybe he could be cured.

“You’re not sick, Will. You are perfectly fine. Here.” The doctor placed two piles of different colours and shapes on the small table. “The blue one is for you to take if you feel pain in your back or in your chest, and the green one you should take if you feel extremely heated up and aroused. You may experience an unwanted erection and a feeling of under-stimulation. Also, your body may self-lubricate but don’t feel embarrassed. You can use the tissues that are placed under your bed and you can play with yourself. I leave the pill just in case you are not comfortable with this kind of things. You’re not colour-blind, are you? Good.”

Will’s face went through all kinds of shock. His eyes and mouth were wide open but then he tried to refrain from such reaction. He nodded and listened till the end. Then, the doctor offered Will one more polite smile and left the room. What was even more terrifying was the fact that Will heard the key being turned in the lock. He was a prisoner there.

Will started to fear that he was kidnapped and that he wasn’t even in a hospital or that if he was, then that was an abandoned hospital. Maybe he was hibernated and he was the last man on earth. Well, besides Hannibal. Thousands of possible and those less possible scenarios went through Will’s head as he struggled to sit up. He was drained of any strength and his eyes were slowly closing even with so much adrenaline that was flowing through his body at the moment. Something was definitely off.

He fell asleep in a blink of an eye, before he could swallow any of the pills.

*     *     *

A weird kind of pain and a feeling of strange fullness woke Will up. He knew instantly what was going on but couldn’t believe it. Doctor Lecter was right – Will was having a painfully hard erection that would not be satisfied with resulting in only one orgasm. A displeased grunt left Will’s mouth as he tried thinking about the most horrifying and least arousing things. With no positive result. Will’s penis was rock hard and demanding a release. But what was even more surprising was the fact that his hole was twitching and Will didn’t have to check to know he was wet.

He realised the sheets underneath him were soaked and he blushed furiously at the image of a nurse changing them in the morning. Will wanted to flee the hospital, he needed to leave before he could make a fool of himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. He remembered the fully bored faces of his students and the many responsibilities waiting for him when he would return back to work. There were still so many tests to grade and so many more to prepare. The semester was gradually coming to an end so the next few weeks would be tiring and demanding. Will knew he would get very little sleep and possibly even more stress than his students.

The mere envisagement of his future engagements made him feel sick but the erection still wouldn’t fade away. Will was desperate. He was on the verge of crying but refrained from doing so. The two pills were still patiently waiting for him on the small table to his left so he rose a little and reached for the green one. By some miracle he was also able to lift the glass with water to wash down the pill.

Sweaty, desperate and yet aroused, Will tried to drift away. He was lying on his back, breathing heavily and thinking about what the doctor said. There was nothing wrong with him, yet he was there, in the hospital, with more than a fever. His body reacted in an odd and unfamiliar way, which made Will terrified and confused. What exactly was he going through?

He didn’t remember how long passed or when exactly his eyes closed again and he saw a beautiful garden behind his eyelids.

*     *     *

A particularly annoying sting in his arm woke Will up. The man opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman dressed in white clothes standing beside him. She looked like an angel with a halo around her, probably caused by the sunlight invading the room. The syringe in her hand stopped bothering Will when the woman smiled. Later, she smoothed his pillow and turned to leave.

Fascinating how Will realised he wasn’t at all attracted to the stunning nurse. He was never attracted to any woman for that matter. But he could appreciate beauty. He understood how other people saw this particular feature and how they admired it. Will was just never concerned with beauty, never concerned with women.

Whether it was the content of the syringe or something else completely, though Will couldn’t think of anything else, he fell asleep again in a second and let himself be drifted away.

In the dream he was lying on a hammock, carefully strapped to it so that he wouldn’t fall. He was clumsy and considered the restraints actually helpful. Then, someone ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. He could swear the warm lips on his skin felt real. Everything felt real: the small mosquito that fed on his blood and the monkey that pulled out a few of Will’s hairs.

The dream was getting gradually more vague and the details were no longer visible. The obscure vision of beach and the hammock beneath him was all that was left. Will yawned and felt as the fresh air battered his body. He was enjoying himself on an imaginary vacations.

A tall, slim man stood by the hammock and stoked Will’s shins affectionately. The hairs on Will’s legs stood as well and a shiver went through his whole body. His spine arched as the man reached higher, along his thigh, still touching gently. Will gave in to the sensation and reflected on how long it had been since he indulged in sexual activity. The man in front of him was a blur, but since it was only a dream, Will decided to go all the way.

He spread his legs in an inviting gesture and threw his head back. There was a particular quality to the act of surrender, something that felt like victory because, after a moment of resisting, he simply stopped pretending and let himself flow.

The hands wandered farther north, until the man reached the place where Will’s legs met his abdomen. Will’s hips shook as he laughed softly. There was no way he would do it in real life. Yet there was something so tempting to just let someone fuck him or offer a handjob or a blowjob. And he felt so aroused and eager to let go of all the tension. His penis was erect once more and it felt all too real.

The hand evaded Will’s hard dick, however, and focused more on his twitching hole. One finger moved gently to examine the part of his body to later beg for entry and be shamelessly allowed in. Will didn’t flinch or hesitate. He simply relaxed his muscles down there and enjoyed the feeling of something pointy and warm penetrating him. It didn’t last long, though, and the finger was gone.

With a displeased sigh, Will turned his head to his right and tried to set himself free form the restraints to no avail. The straps were too tight on him and for the first time he wished they were gone. He needed so desperately to have his cock touched and his hole filled again. It hurt him to his very core.

Another sting in his arm and he the dream simply cut to black.

*     *     *


	2. Chapter 2

As if on cue, Will woke up again when the sun appeared from behind the clouds. The rays lit up the room and Will’s heavy eyelids rose. He remembered the dream and realised he woke up strangely relaxed. He was not used to sleeping long hours and waking up without any troubles. Usually, Will would have a nightmare or get so stressed out he would be unable to sleep altogether. His mornings were spent on cleaning the bed and changing the sweaty sheets. There were also cups of coffee placed everywhere. He would even go with them to the toilet and then just leave them there, on a counter, a washing machine or by the faucet.

A few seconds passed before Will heard a soft noise and a man appeared in front of him. Doctor Lecter had been standing by the window and Will felt shivers at the thought that the man was in the same room, observing him or the birds outside, while he was sleeping soundly.

“Will I be released today?” Will felt great relief at the fact that he could speak and think more or less clearly. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat beside the hospital bed. Only when Will had to lower his eyes did he notice there were in fact restraints around his whole body. The straps were binding his arms, chest and legs to the bed. A look of sheer terror went through Will’s face and he tried to move and set himself free. “What the hell?”

“Easy, Will. You will only hurt yourself.”

“Why am I fucking bound to this fucking bed?! I want to leave, immediately!”

“I want you to calm down so that I could talk to you. If you keep fighting, I will have to drug you again and you will continue your stay here until you’re stable.”

Will struggled with the straps around his arms for a moment longer before he realised there was no point. His wrists hurt and his muscles felt tired. There were scratching marks on his arms.

A deep breath, pursing of lips and Will was ready to talk. Or rather, to listen. If he opened his mouth, nothing more than a couple of vulgar, obscene and offensive words would spill. So he was waiting.

“I’m glad you decided to cooperate this time.”

“This time?”

“I see you don’t remember my last visit. That’s fine. Your organism is undergoing some physical as well as mental changes and it would be wise to remain calm and open to whatever is happening to you.”

“What is happening to me? What do you mean I don’t remember your last visit?” Will was on the verge of having a panic attack. The fear of his last dream being real made him immobile and mute. He could only stare at Lecter.

“You attacked the nurse that came to take your blood. That’s why you’re restrained. We had to make sure such accident would not happen again.”

Will’s mouth hung open in shock. He was violent and had to be strapped to the bed. He was unstable, yet he felt good. Tired, weak, but relatively fine.

“Can I see her? To apologise?”

“She’d rather not take care of you anymore. I actually dismissed her so that she could go home and have some rest.”

Will was genuinely sorry for the woman. She only wanted to do her job and he attacked her. What had got into him? The guilt almost ripped his chest apart as he took a deep breath not to let tears fall down.

A moment of silence followed but then doctor Lecter reached for Will’s hand on the bed and stroked it gently. “We ran a few tests. But you will need to allow us further examination in order to definitively establish the cause of your sudden faint.”

“Of course. But I believe the restraints are no longer necessary.”

“I’m obliged to leave them on for the next…” Lecter glanced at his watch, “two hours.”

Will grunted and cursed his fate. His life was never easy, yet he understood Lecter’s respect for the rules. A patient was violent so he had to be overpowered. And there was no certainty that he would not be violent again, once the straps were off.

“I will take a sample of your blood now. Is that alright?”

Will nodded and watched the doctor open a small bag that was lying on the floor this whole time. The syringe, the needle, the light pat at Will’s arm. Lecter put another strap on Will’s arm and fastened it tightly. He sprayed the place where the vein was and licked his lips. Will would rather not think about the meaning of the gesture and not look during the whole process. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, allowing the god doctor to do what he was trained to do.

When he was finished, the doctor put a gauze to Will’s arm and held it there, since Will couldn’t do it himself.

“You took the green pill so I gather your body was reacting exactly how I expected.”

“Expected?” Will spat and looked at the doctor with flames in his eyes. He was furious. “I hate to sound rude but is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No diagnosis can be conclusive at this point. I would like to take one more sample and then I’ll be gone. I’ll let you have some rest.”

“What sample?”

“Of your mucus. From your anal region.”

The words were uttered so effortlessly and without any significance that Will felt slightly relieved. It didn’t sound like a big deal to Lecter, he’d probably done it plenty of times. There was nothing to worry about. Yet the procedure sounded fairly private and intimate and it made Will blush.

“Right now?”

“The door is closed, you are in no position to move and I believe we both want to get it done as soon as possible to get more answers. So, shall we?”

The doctor already took out a small plastic container and a syringe without a needle. Will was wondering how Lecter wanted to set about carrying out the ungrateful duty. His body was firmly attached to the bed so he was really in no position to help the doctor in any way. He only nodded, indicating he was ready for whatever was in store for him.

With a smile, Lecter moved to stand by the end of the bed, facing Will. The doctor put the syringe by Will’s calf and pulled on his patient gown. Only then did Will remembered he wasn’t wearing anything else, only the thin faded piece of fabric, barely covering his thighs.

Will’s spine was ready to arch but unable to do so in the end. The hem of the gown having been settled at Will’s hips, the doctor feigned indifference at the sight of the erect member in front of him and proceeded to spread Will’s cheeks to get to the anus. It was generously lubricated as Will was aroused – the effect he achieved in the last few seconds.

Doctor Lecter stretched his arm and placed the syringe by Will’s hole. He collected some mucus but let his hand rest by Will’s ass a moment longer. Then, he hid the syringe, pulled the gown to cover Will’s body again, and waited.

“Should I give you a sedation?” Lecter asked and Will was about to spit at the man. He ended up shaking his head and turning it to look at the empty wall. “I’ll leave you another green pill as I see the problem returned. Rest, Will. I’ll visit you again in the evening.”

The doctor disappeared behind the white door, which he locked, leaving Will in that white hospital room that was more and more resembling a prison cell. The patients used to lie in beds and think about all the possible reasons why they found themselves in that uncomfortable position. Will went back to the moment in the classroom, analysed the last few days and tried to figure out whether something unusual happened, something that might have triggered the faint.

Among the happy and the not-so-happy faces of his students he saw a few that he knew really well and the rest was a mystery to him. Will never focused on the people, at least not the ones he wasn’t in any way concerned about. Along his lonely and reclusive life he’d met only two real friends and suddenly he was deprived of seeing them. Maybe that was for the better, he could attack them the same way he did with the nurse.

During Will’s train of thought, his erection grew harder and bigger and he whined. He was close to begging whoever he could to stop this madness. He reached for the green pill, swallowed it and tried to relax. The seconds flew as his heart beat faster even with his mind drifting away. Whatever the pill contained, stimulated Will in an odd way. Finally, his vision blurred and then it was only darkness behind his eyelids.

*     *     *

The waves on the sea sang pleasantly as the breeze stirred the light fabric of Will’s swimwear. His blue trunks rose almost to his hips, revealing the toned thighs. Will got down from the hammock when he heard someone utter his name. It was a mere whisper, a sweet summoning of a lover, but Will’s ears registered the sound. His bare feet touched the gold warm sand as he moved towards a blurry shape in the distance. With time, the shape turned into a man, a very handsome man, who seemed troubled, which made his features look less attractive.

Will came closer until the man was within his reach and he stroked the man’s shoulder reassuringly. He wanted to ask what was wrong but before he could open his mouth, the man continued speaking.

“You are dangerous. You are not safe to be around. You are a freak, an abomination. You cannot be released to live in the society.”

The mantra was repeated many times and Will recognised the voice. He wanted to turn away and go, leave the place and the man. Will’s feet shuffled as he stumbled backwards, shocked, and then the man grabbed his arms tightly. Will struggled to be set free but the man wouldn’t let go of him.

“Stop it! Leave me alone!” Will yelled. “Hannibal, stop!”

In a blink of an eye, the beach disappeared. The sand turned into white tiles, the turquoise cloudless sky became a ceiling with very bright fluorescent lights and Will’s trunks changed into a hospital gown. He was back in the room, strapped to the bed. There were two men helping doctor Lecter hold him in place.

Will’s body went still with shock and confusion. “What is happening?”

He wasn’t offered any explanation and then his mind shut after a prick of a needle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it came out longer than i had planned but i didn't want to split it in chapters to keep the story coherent i guess  
> i also hope it explains everything and that it's a nice conclusion  
> (as i said this is my first omega fic so i may have fucked up the scpecifics but i hope it's readable and more or less enjoyable)

The dream did not come. There was only darkness filling Will’s mind as he slept and fear growing unconsciously inside him. Terror engulfed him and made his limbs twitch even as he was currently in the land of half-dead.

Then, images flashed behind his eyelids – brief and quick, as if light coming through the windows of a speeding train in a tunnel. Will himself was trapped in a white room without any doors or doorknobs. There were no windows, no hole he could crawl through to get out. There was nothing.

He saw himself from someone else’s perspective, as if looking through a two-way mirror. He saw his own reflection dressed in a pair of white trousers and a straightjacket. The sight made Will sick and his body started shifting on the bed he was strapped to. The real bed. In the real world.

The man in the white room without doors was his future self, it seemed.

Violence, mixing dreams with reality, the constant feeling of fear and arousal – it all made him mad. And to think that it all started with a faint. Why exactly did he faint? Did his body want to warn him or stop him? Or maybe this wasn’t the first time he lost track of what was happening? Maybe he was unstable since the beginning.

Will pitied the man trapped in his own head who was sitting on the tiled floor. Exhaustion painted on his face but he didn’t seem petrified or baffled by the place he was located in, just as if he was aware of his own demons and had accepted them.

Suddenly, the man moved his legs and slowly rose to his feet. His head was hanging low so Will couldn’t see the look on his face. The longish greasy hair resembled Will’s own as he realised he was in the hospital for a few days and probably no one took care of him. Why would anyone bother shave or bathe him?

The man took a hesitant step towards the wall through which Will was watching him.

“This is not real… It’s not real….”

The whisper came from the man but it could as well come out of Will’s own mouth because the words were uttered by his own voice. The confusion grew in Will as he watched the man on the other side. His body was slimmer than Will’s and his legs could barely support him as he stumbled forward.

“…not real…”

Another quiet mumbling and then the man jumped towards the two-way mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth open in a silent scream. Instinctively, Will took a step back, alarmed by the man’s violent movement.

Will felt as if something hit him in the head and then everything went black.

*     *     *

His head rose as he woke up with a gasp. An insane desire to laugh hysterically formed in Will at the thought that he was actually relieved to see he was still in the hospital room, tied to the bed.

“Will? Are you with me?”

Will turned his head to see doctor Lecter sitting in a chair beside him. The man looked smug and Will hated that expression on his face. It felt inappropriate.

“How long have I been here?” Will’s voice was hoarse and quiet as his mouth was dry. Lecter placed a glass with a straw by Will’s lips and waited. He didn’t reply, only watched how Will took a sip, then another one, slowly hydrating himself.

“Four days.” The doctor answered only when he was sure Will had swallowed the water and could not choke on it.

“Oh god. Can you at least tell me why am I here? Is there something wrong? When will I finally be released?”

Lecter shifted the chair so that it was easier for Will to look at him without the need to continually have his head turned. That would pull the muscles in his neck and add to the number of Will’s problems.

“I understand the last few days must have been a nightmare for you. Just as they have been for us.” Will imagined the staff having to come to the room to restrain him, tie him to the bed so that he would not attack anyone again. He saw the poor nurse going home after work, tired and terrified. “But believe me when I tell you we only want to help you.”

Will knew that sentence well. There had been a few people in his life that offered hep but were actually taking advantage of him and used him for their own purposes. People just were like that – pretended to be friends until it became uncomfortable to stick around and they either disappeared or hurt Will by appearing in his life only when it was convenient for them.

“You’ve been having constant seizures, you’ve been violent. You attacked a nurse and you almost attacked me. If you weren’t restrained… Anyway, I already have a fairly conclusive diagnosis.”

Will didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing but maybe a proper diagnosis would end his suffering of being kept in the dark. He tried not to assume too grim expression and continued listening to the doctor.

“I looked through your medical records and your birth certificate. It stated that you were defined as an alpha.” Lecter had a notepad on his lap and glanced at it, then at Will, waiting for confirmation of said words.

“Yeah but that statement was made only for the official purposes. I never really felt like an alpha nor behaved like one. They just needed to write something down and given my… Well, they typed in ‘alpha’.”

“I bet that made your life easier.”

“I guess. I never really thought about it but yeah, my life would be probably different if I were defined as an omega.”

The doctor tapped the notepad with his index finger and stared at Will. His eyes were cold even though his irises were of a warm brown colour, resembling the one of chocolate.

“I’ve had your blood and mucus tested and we have all the results so the diagnosis I’m making have rather strong foundations.”

“I see.”

There was no point in prolonging the uncertainty unless that was something serious. Will’s wide open bluish eyes emphasised the patient’s innocent appearance. He made an impression of being both petrified and lost, overwhelmed by whatever was happening.

“It turns out you were in a state of sexual hibernation.”

Instantly, Will’s eyes narrowed and the man assumed a puzzled expression. His mind was still processing what was said to him and when he thought of it, that sounded right.

“It would seem to be the answer to everything but to confirm that I need to talk to you and ask a few more questions.”

Will nodded, speechless, as he was still analysing the diagnosis.

“Have you ever felt sexual desire towards anyone?”

“No.” Will didn’t even have to think about it. This area of life was somehow always closed to him and he wasn’t interested in that. One time, when he was standing in a long queue, watching people, he realised there was not even one person he was attracted to. He didn’t find anyone interesting or pleasing enough. That was it.

“Never?” Will shakes his head. “Alright. Have you ever experienced a state of arousal? I mean, before you were admitted.”

“Once or twice. I don’t even remember when or why.”

“Do you know why you experienced it here?”

“I… I don’t. I didn’t think about anything particularly arousing. Everything that’s been going on was rather crazy.”

“But you had an erection. More than once.”

“Yeah. I took the pills you gave me.”

“Because you didn’t want to face the problem?”

“What problem?”

“Will.” The doctor put the notepad on the table and leaned slightly in his chair. His posture was relaxed but focused. He seemed to have something important to say, something that would somehow sound like a revelation to Will. “Your temperature is very high, no matter what I do or give you. It’s the returning fever that causes the blackouts. But it’s not why you’re violent.”

Some of the pieces of information Lecter was giving were already clicking in Will’s mind. He remembered every item, every word and tried to glue them together. He continued listening to the doctor.

“This may sound odd but I believe you were born as an omega.” Surprisingly, the statement didn’t sound odd at all. It was the consequences of that statement that worried Will. His lack of interest in sex, lack of need for stimulation, his whole life as a proof of him being basically asexual and most likely genderless, now all appeared to be thrown out of the window. “I would assume your body finally woke up to be a fully functional omega’s body, which the results support.” Lecter pointed at the notepad on the table. “You fainted as you began your first preheat and then you were struggling with a constant fever. Your body is not yet accustomed to the process. Your mind still didn’t register the fact. That’s where the violence came from.”

“I’m almost thirty, doctor. This can’t be happening to me.” Will’s voice was shaken up and reflecting the state of mind of the patient. Being defined as an omega at this stage in his life would ruin him. He would be fired from work, he would lose the small amount of respect he had managed to gain and he would have to find a mate on whom he would later on depend. This was a nightmare. If the diagnosis was true, Will’s life was currently being destroyed.

“I realize this may be difficult for you but you have to keep calm and open to the various opportunities.”

“What opportunities? My life is going to be turned upside down if this information lands in my record.”

“It has to. I have to contact the hospital where you were delivered first. Nevertheless, I will have to change your record and mark you as an omega.”

 _Mark_. Yeah, that was an accurate definition. Will would be marked. Although nothing changed in him, everything would change when it came to the perception of him by the society. And he didn’t care about the labels, only the consequences that would come with it. And there would be plenty of them.

“You can just as well kill me now.”

“Will. You can’t say things like that. We found the cause of your faint. We found out something crucial about you. This is a new beginning.”

Will wasn’t listening anymore. His mind was occupied by the images of him having to go through heats every now and then, of him being mounted by some wild alpha who did not bother develop intellectually, of him being bred and used like an object. That was the future waiting for him, assuming he would find a mate. Otherwise, he would end up as a prostitute or a homeless beggar.

“Will?” Lecter spoke as he must have noticed his patient’s lack of attention for him.

“So what I’m going through right now is heat?” The doctor nodded. “And it will end eventually.” Another nod. “I know there are pills for that.”

“There are but we don’t know how your body will react to them.”

“So you’re telling me that I either accept the fact that I am an omega and end up miserable at best, or that I continue fighting and be strapped to this bed for the rest of my life?”

“We can’t keep you here. Not anymore. You have to find yourself a mate or you will end up in the ward for the mentally ill. I have every reason to diagnose you as an unstable individual who is prone to violence and unpredictable behaviour.”

Will’s mind instantly brought back the images from his dream, of himself being locked up in a mental facility, trapped in the tight fabric of a straightjacket, desperate and lost.

“I’m not mentally ill.”

“Officially you are.” The words were cold, apparently destined to scare Will and remind him of the terrible situation he was in. And he didn’t even remember most of the time and things he’d done while in the hospital. “You are disassociating, Will. You’re slipping in and out of delusion. One moment you’re a quiescent school teacher and then next you become a remorseless beast, without a moral code.”

Will was resigned to whatever was about to happen to him. He tried thinking reasonably but concluded that he’d rather be locked up with other freaks and psychos than to have to go through heats, mating and public humiliation.

“You’re going to stay here for one more night and I’m going to monitor your heat. We don’t know how long it’s going to last and how your body will react to it, since it’s the first time you experience it, but I’ll do everything in my power to make it as easy for you as it can.”

Will’s eyes were glassy and the man seemed to be somewhere else, not concerned with the doctor’s words.

“Is there anyone that could take care of you?”

“You mean a strong, friendly alpha?” Will spat and turned his head not to look at Lecter.

“There is a legislation that allows you to leave the hospital, even the ward for the mentally ill people, if an alpha signs a document stating they’re your legal caretaker.”

“That can’t be that easy. There must be a hidden catch.”

“Is there an alpha that would do that for you?” Lecter asked as if he was well aware that Will was lonely and abandoned by all his colleagues and acquaintances. He was probably right. No one had come to visit him while he was admitted. Will thought it might have been because he was ill, diagnosed with something contagious. Then, that maybe people were not allowed in because he was violent, unstable, his behaviour was unpredictable. And the answer seemed to be planted somewhere else – he had no real friends, no true colleagues who were genuinely concerned about his well-being. There was no one who would be devastated hearing about Will’s current problems. No one.

“As I said, there is a catch.” Will answered with a sarcastic smile of a person completely miserable and indifferent.

Doctor Lecter grabbed the notepad and stood up from the chair. He looked at Will for a longer moment, acting as if he was mulling over an important decision. Then, he left the room silently.

*     *     *

Abandoned, condemned and left to his own devices, Will was lying in bed, feeling the leather straps press against his body. He was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a mental hospital, with people who were delusional, serving a prison sentence or disabled in various ways. There was a fair chance he would not survive there for more than a year. After all, he was not mad.

But madness crept in with the deadly revelation and it spread over his body and mind. Him, omega? Will felt brave to enumerate countless reasons why it was impossible, but with every reason in his head came counter-reason, mainly the fact that he didn’t remember most of the time he had spent in that bed, and the stories Lecter was telling him were haunting and terrifying. And then, there was the constant feeling of arousal.

Even currently Will had an erection. It started while the doctor was still in the room but Will tried to control it. At the moment it was uncomfortable and hard. And the worst part in all of that was that his hands were tied to the bed. There was no pill on the table beside him and there was no way he could bring himself a sweet release.

“Nurse…” Will wanted to yell but found his mouth dry and voice weak after the shock and long conversation with doctor Lecter. The desperate need for the green pill was developing in Will rapidly. “Doctor Lecter…”

Images of the most unpleasant and embarrassing memories flew through Will’s mind as he tried to made his erection fade. He remembered the few funerals he attended and how his peers laughed at him at school. Suddenly, the collection of his failures mixed with sexual desire, not yet familiar to him.

His eyes couldn’t focus on one particular item and the room changed between the hospital room and a beach. Will wasn’t certain what was real and for a moment he thought he fell asleep on a hammock and had a horrible nightmare. But why would he be on a beach?

Will’s penis grew bigger, like a hot rod, and created a bulge under his gown. It was trapped, as was Will and there seemed to be very little, if any, hope.

He was experiencing something humiliating, that beat every single time in his life when he thought that was the worst day ever. He’d give anything for the erection to go away and the whole farce to turn out only a nightmare.

All of a sudden, he realised how hot and sweaty he was. It was disgusting and thrilling at the same time. A shiver of desperation and neediness ran through Will’s body and he tried to arch his back. He was looking for a friction that would diminish his necessity for release.

In the hazy, obscure implication of his true self, Will lost grip on the consequences that were awaiting him, should he leave the hospital. If, and that was a very big if, there was an alpha who would agree to take him under his protective wing.

Various sounds started to gradually escape Will’s mouth. The man would never suspect himself of being able to whine. He panted, not fully able to scream, so half-measures had to suffice.

Breathless, he was on the verge of begging. His cock was twitching and no longer treating him with great amounts of pain but rather making him appreciate the feeling of arousal. Will craved another body taking advantage of him and using him. He didn’t have to see to know his hole was wet, self-lubricating and getting incredibly ready for an alpha.

For a second, Will’s mind drifted off and he experienced transcendence. The air around him was filled with his own screams and expression of begging. He submitted to his desires and allowed his body to take over.

But the release did not come. Will was in no position to tend to the matter and no one else seemed to care. Why would nobody be interested in his pliant and eager body? Why would no one want to fuck him and bring him back to earth after indulging him in multiple orgasms?

Then, the door to his room opened, and a man appeared before Will’s hungry eyes. The patient found himself unable to form words so he just whined and moaned, trying to present himself as a worthy trophy. He wanted to be seen as desirable and wanted.

The visitor continued to stand still and stare at Will, who could not see the smirk through the haze of his arousal.

“Please…” Will finally managed to get out of himself, abandoning the strategy to seduce. He simply begged for it.

But the man who watched him only leaned closer and whispered by his ear. “You see, Will? See who you really are? I want you to remember that feeling – the desperation and neediness. Until we meet again.”

His mouth was opened and the doctor put something inside, a small pill that Will swallowed willingly. The proximity made him bold and he wanted to enforce at least a kiss but the doctor was soon gone and Will felt like fainting.

*     *     *

He stood up from his hammock and planted his feet on the warm sand. But with the first step forward, the grains started moving and rotating around Will’s ankle. His leg was being pulled into the sand which continued making swooshing sounds. Will opened his mouth to scream but it only allowed the sand to wander up his body and fill him through his throat. Soon, Will turned into sand himself and then spattered around the place.

Taking a deep breath, Will woke up in his hospital bed. Dawn was approaching as Will could see the various colours of the sky reflected against the wall.

He felt something sticky in the lower half of his body and suspected what that was. He was still wet and sweaty but sated. His desire put out for a while, he hoped.

A long sigh left his mouth as he wondered how much longer would he have to face the horrible atmosphere there. He was isolated and locked up. Abandoned.

The seconds appeared to last whole eternities as Will was lying, tied to the bed, unable to move. His muscles would feel ignored shortly. The dryness in his throat made him remember the dream and Will closed his eyes. All that he was left with, was his vivid imagination. Everything that would have to be substituted, would find its place in his mind.

For the next fifteen minutes Will was mulling over his options and scenarios that each option would offer. There were very few advantages but the choice had to be made. Will had to decide whether he wants to rot in the mental hospital or use the greatest effort to find an alpha who would go for the deal.

At dawn, the door to his room opened and doctor Lecter appeared by Will’s bed. His clothes were casual, not a doctor’s white gown. He was wearing a beige sweater with a white shirt underneath and navy blue trousers. Hannibal sat in the chair next to the bed and observed his patient.

At first, only a breath left Will’s mouth as the man couldn’t speak. His eyes shot at Lecter in a silent plea for something to drink but the doctor only continued watching, entirely indifferent. Will tried to remember the Morse code for water and was about to blink it to the doctor but he realised Lecter would not help him. He was watching him suffer for the last few days, pretending to be accommodating but actually doing more damage.

“I remember…” Will whispered finally, with the last ounce of strength and voice he could get out of himself. The words made Hannibal smile widely.

“Good. Because I came with an offer.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, indicating focus on what the doctor was about to say next. Lecter gazed at the patient’s body and stopped at the slight bulb right in the middle. The doctor extended his hand but put it on the sheet near Will’s leg, not touching the skin, as if he was still hesitant about something he wanted to say or do. He withdrew the hand after a moment and settled comfortably in the chair, placing his hands on his crossed knees.

“I can do this for you, Will.”

It took Will a second to understand what Hannibal was saying, though there were two options. The doctor made a vague implication that he’d take care of Will.

“In exchange for what? Do you want me to be your slave or something?” The words sounded sarcastic but Will meant them. He wanted to have perfect clarity of what was required of him, should he accept Hannibal.

“No, that’s not my intention. This plan was supposed to give you your freedom back, wasn’t it? So no. However, I’m an unbonded alpha and if I sign the document, I will not be able to have another mate. You would be the only omega in my life. I would be glad to provide for you and make your life as easy and pleasant as it was before, possibly even more. That said, such scenario introduces a few minor and one major change in your life – you would be my mate.”

“You mean you want to fuck me and then have me as your trophy, a china figurine to show off. You want to make me your house wife and a toy.”

Will’s comment seemingly offended Lecter, whose eyes grew darker and lips curved in a displeased gesture. The doctor exhaled and smoothed the crease on his trousers. The cold expression made him look older and Will started wondering how old exactly the man was. Couldn’t be that old. Yet he was desperate and lonely enough to propose a deal to an unstable omega.

“I don’t intend to fuck you until you ask me to.” The words were slowly measured and carrying a certain promise. Lecter looked again at his patient’s bare legs and the bulge between them. The snort that followed was not easy to hold back so Hannibal didn’t. “But believe me, when you approach your next heat, you will beg me. It won’t be fully conscious and it won’t be with a clear mind. But you will.” The assurance made Will uncomfortable and Lecter saw that, but he continued. “Would you like to see the video from the security cameras? Of what was happening to you last night? Do you want to be reminded of the desperation and the writhing?”

A single tear left Will’s eye as he thought of all the ugly things he’d done. His body shook and he closed his eyes, turning his head away from Lecter. He had to process all that, had to make a list of pros and cons but most of all he had to get rid of that disturbing erection! It was messing with his head and making him weak and unreasonable.

“You’ll be relocated to the psychiatric ward in about four hours. As much as I would like to give you all the time in the world, I’m not going to wait forever, so-”

“Do it.” Will said with gritted teeth. His eyes were still closed but his voice gained in strength. The possibility of leaving the place took over and Will threw caution to the wind. “Just get me out of here.”

“As you wish.” Lecter concluded and took out two pieces of paper. He placed a pen on the small table by Will’s bed and went on to explain. “I’ve already prepared the necessary document. I also took the liberty to construct a separate contract between you and me. It’s only a few sentences, but I would like to avoid being tricked by you.”

Will snorted, both at the doctor’s adorable compulsion to write a contract in order to protect himself form a very dangerous and unstable omega, and his right prediction that Will would agree to the deal.

“How do you imagine I would trick you?” The question formed in Will’s head instantly when he heard Lecter’s concern. It was uttered with an amused smile but doctor Lecter answered seriously.

“I’m a respected doctor of medicine. I won’t allow anyone to make a fool of myself. Not even you.”

Even him? The smile disappeared form Will’s face as the man opened his eyes and looked at the doctor with curiosity and surprise.

“Shall I read it to you?” Lecter pointed at the documents. Will was visibly tired and not afraid anymore of being taken advantage of. He didn’t expect anything worse to happen to him. However, he nodded and listened to every word and every sentence, trying to pay attention, as much as he could with his mind focused on the dryness in his mouth and the damn erection.

When Hannibal finished reading, he put the documents on the table and left the room. Panic grew in Will until he spotted a glass of water in the doctor’s hand when he returned.

“Thank you. That’s so much better.” Will said when he emptied the glass.

“I cannot untie you so I’m going to put the pen in your hand and try to pin it on the place where you should sign. Is that alright?”

Will nodded and followed with the procedure. Then, doctor Lecter signed the document stating that he’s the legal caretaker of Will Graham and smiled. The formalities behind them, Hannibal turned much softer. He sat in the chair an watched as the sun was welcoming the day. It would soon be time for him to start his shift but he allowed himself a few more minutes in Will’s room.

“I will sort everything out as quickly as I can and make sure you don’t even lay eyes upon the walls of the psychiatric ward.” Lecter promised and reached out to stroke Will’s arm. His touch was startling but mostly because of the fact that he was hesitant, as if he’d never done it before. “Do you need me to do something about it?” The doctor pointed at Will’s erection.

“The pill.” Will answered harshly.

*     *     *

As promised, doctor Lecter took care of the legal procedures and before ten in the morning he was back in Will’s room, with some clothes for the man. Will could be officially released and was now under Lecter’s protection. The doctor took him to the rich district he lived in and walked him around the house briefly.

“Your room will be here.” Hannibal pointed at a large room with a huge mahogany bed and a few wardrobes. The high windows allowed a view to the garden and a glimpse of the city. “You’ll be able to furnish and decorate it however you see fit but for now you have to endure the current design.”

“It’s fine.” Will said with exasperation in his voice but truthfully, the one room looked much better than Will’s own whole apartment.

During the first week, Will had to adjust to this new way of life. He was no longer alone and he was no longer an independent individual. Lecter made sure that his partner kept his job but after only one day, Will knew it was a bad idea and quit. He couldn’t bare the looks on his students’ faces and the treatment they were giving him – as if he was someone who did not deserve to be around them and his job was definitely not connected with school.

Hannibal sold Will’s old apartment, since they were to live together now, and took Will shopping for things he would like to have in his room. Graham feigned indifference and a complete lack of interest, as if he did not intend to spend the rest of his life there, but when Lecter chose a very ugly carpet, Will felt compelled to intervene. He ended up wanting to replace everything in the room, but mostly with cheaper things, so that he wouldn’t feel like a burden.

Lecter applied a different strategy and after an hour-long conversation, the room stayed as it was initially designed. Will got used to it.

The first week was also a time when Will got to know the house. He was allowed to every room and Lecter assured him everything was as much his own as it was Hannibal’s. The kindness and infinite care that Hannibal started offering Will, once at his home, was somewhat suspicious and unnerving.

For a month, Will explored the possibilities of their arrangement. He read Hannibal’s books, talked to the people that called Lecter when the doctor wasn’t home, he discovered photo albums and diaries. After all, he was allowed to touch and treat everything as his own. When Hannibal would go to the hospital, Will would check all the corners in the house. In the evenings they would talk: before, during and after dinner. Will found out that Lecter had lived alone, with no maids or cooks – he did everything himself, even though he could afford housekeeping services.

A month. That’s how long it took.

Will treated his room as a sanctuary and finally got used to the idea that it was the place where he would most probably live till the last day of his miserable life. It became comfortable and cosy, almost his own, almost as if he built and designed it himself.

A month without any peculiar events or Will’s body reacting in strange ways. The level of stress went down and Will couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so relaxed and safe.

One night, after over a month, Will was lying in his bed. He woke up dizzy, the soft and fresh sheets soaked in his sweat. The room spun and Will was having a hard time standing up to go to the bathroom. It was only when he finally got up from the bed when he realised his dick was rock hard and his boxers stained. His body had been preparing to betray him like that for a month!

Will’s mind stopped working properly and reason abandoned him entirely. All he wanted to do was jerk off or better yet, if someone fucked him. More than once. Preferably multiple times.

He grunted and whined. Oh, he was so needy. For a second he regained the clarity of thinking and remembered about green pills that might help him but he was no longer in a hospital. Nevertheless, Will searched in his bathroom for any medications and when he didn’t find any, he cursed his luck and left. Dressed only in a t-shirt and boxers, Will moved along the corridor, in hope to find the solution to his problems in Hannibal’s bathroom.

Will walked into his caretaker’s bedroom, where Hannibal was sleeping and making soft noises. Quietly, though only half-conscious, Will moved past the bed, to the small bathroom. He made a mess, searching the cabinets, failing to find the green pill of promise.

Only then did Will realised he stank so he lift the hem of his t-shirt as he left the bathroom and threw the piece of clothing on the floor next to Hannibal’s bed. The doctor looked so nice and soft, lying in his expensive bed, in his expensive house. His body seemed so lean and strong under the duvet.

Will’s cock was getting painfully hard now, begging for any kind of attention. Will didn’t feel like denying himself the pleasure and hopped into the bed next to the doctor. Hannibal immediately felt the hot, wet and stinky body settle beside him and woke up to the feeling of that body rutting against him.

“Will?”

In return, he got a murmur and a hand crept around his waist. Hannibal reached for it and turned to face his little omega. It was just as he had expected – Will was mindless and hopeless, not even trying to hide his disorientation and craving for being claimed. He started to touch all over Hannibal, hungry and craving more.

Lecter took Will’s hands in his own and looked the man in the eyes. “Will? Are you aware of what you’re doing?”

Will didn’t seem to be bothered and reached to pull down Hannibal’s pyjama pants. The doctor didn’t mind and let Will undress him further. He also helped Will out of his own boxers and settled the man in the centre of the bed, lying on top of him. Talking felt somewhat out of place and useless so Lecter let go of the idea.

He kissed Will and allowed the man to almost devour him. The desperation made the kisses passionate and reckless, more sloppy than satisfying, yet Hannibal enjoyed that. He hoped that after the first taste, Will would calm down and be more precise next time.

The air around was hot and heavy and Hannibal quickly found it difficult to breathe. He broke the kiss and moved lower, to plant soft kissed along Will’s jaw and neck, feeling bold to touch and lick. Then, there were the nipples, that Hannibal found particularly sensitive and used his tongue, then the pads of his fingers, to brush, circle and pinch. The moans that reverberated were music to Hannibal’s ears. He could listen to Will’s sounds of pleasure all night. And day. And then for the next century.

Hannibal kissed Will’s stomach, trying to keep the man in place, although he enjoy the sight of him writhing and getting even more impatient. The doctor reached down with one hand and brushed against the heavy and hard cock of his partner. He would make Will his mate. And then be allowed to fuck him whenever he wanted.

Will gasped as one finger circled his entrance, getting the first feel of the lubricated and open hole. It was simply waiting for Hannibal to claim it. So Hannibal did. He pushed the finger inside, all the while kissing and licking Will’s nipples. His breasts were slightly more rounded than Lecter’s so the man found it incredible to squeeze them.

Another finger moved past the ring of muscles and it was warmly welcomed. Will’s hole was plaint and eager to take in more than just two fingers. Hannibal grunted when Will pulled on his hair but secretly enjoyed it. The expression on Will’s face was confused and dissatisfied but hoping for the things to change.

Will wiggled his ass to feel the fingers move inside him and that was when Hannibal withdrew his hand. He stroked his own cock, coating it in the lube, and proceeded to line himself with Will’s body.

At first, he nudged Will’s entrance with the head of his cock but Will craved the dick so he slid lower on the bed to mount himself on Hannibal. The doctor allowed Will to have it his way and watched as his cock disappeared in Will’s hole.

The blissful expression on Will’s face encouraged Hannibal further and he withdrew his cock to push it back inside Will. One gasp after another, Will was happily taking the cock and almost choking on his desire to be filled. His hunger made him imagine and wish Hannibal had two cocks, and placed in such a way that he could fuck Will’s hole with one and his mouth with the other. Maybe he could fuck Will’s hole with two.

Lecter kept rocking back and forth, losing his grip on the gentle treatment he wanted to indulge Will in. He gave up to passionate frenzy and continued snapping his hips, changing the angle every now and then, to seek Will’s soft spot.

The moans and grunts that followed filled the otherwise silent bedroom. It was middle of the night, god only knows what time exactly, and Hannibal couldn’t care less. His hair fell on his forehead and kept swinging as he thrust into Will, faster and faster, ignoring the tiredness in his muscles.

The rhythm of their lovemaking resembled the one of allegros and was quickly heading towards the grand finale. Will started stroking his cock to add to the pleasure and in a minute he was coming with a high pitched whine, clenching around Hannibal’s dick still inside him. The pressure and sight of Will come made Hannibal shoot his sperm into Will’s eager and twitching hole.

They collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Lecter closed his eyes and smiled contently, realising after a moment that Will’s cock was still hard, or got hard again in such a short span of time. The man was ready to go for it again, which made Hannibal laugh openly.

“Told you so.”

Will didn’t seem to hear the words and moved on top of the other man. It was his time to explore so he kissed and touched every inch of Hannibal’s body. He pulled on the soft curly hair on the doctor’s chest and made strange noises. Will wasn’t a reasonable young man at the time – he was an animal, a wild beast that would not stop until he’s satisfied and fed.

He sat up and started rutting against Lecter. Will’s cock slid up and down Lecter’s abdomen until it released another load of whitish liquid and the man moaned loudly.

That night Hannibal made Will come until the man was no longer hungry and then they slept together in a messy bed. Lecter woke up at dawn and called the hospital to say that he wouldn’t come to work that day. He had a sweet, sweaty and desperate omega requiring his services for the next few hours.


End file.
